


Title: The Origin of Skye

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Soulmate AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey peeps, new chapter`s here if you got a whole bunch of emails about updates to the story don`t worry they`re mainly just little grammatical tweaks etc. nothing to worry about if you`ve read it before don`t worry it will all still make sense so without further fanfare here you go the next chapter of origin of Skye</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
The contained story is not intended for monetary benefit in any way the characters contained within exist within the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) and are not the property of the author only those characters from outside the MCU may be considered property of the author. This story takes place in an alternate version of the MCU as such several events and institutions exist within from said universe only the events or institutions that are not recognized are of the authors creation. This story is not produced in conjunction with any member of the Marvel staff or their associates and is intended to be viewed as Fanfiction only, no money was gathered by the writing of this story.

Major variance

Daisy age/ family/powers

Soulmate AU


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

   
Let me ask you a question, what is the earliest childhood memory you have?  
Think back, is it the loving embrace of a mother?  
Perhaps it is of a day at the park with siblings. The reason I ask is I have no such memories.  
You see my name according to the nuns is Mary Sue Poots, but you can call me Skye, I’m an Orphan and this is the story of how I found my family.  
 

   
My earliest memory is from a random Tuesday morning at the St Agnes Orphanage, all I really remember was I had been sent back again and hadn’t had breakfast, not even the bland porridge they normally served for breakfast at the orphanage. From memory I think I was maybe three at the time. The only issue is it’s a little hard to tell what age you are when you don’t know your own birthday, but that sort of thing happens when you are left at the door of an orphanage during the biggest storm of the year with nothing but a small blanket with clouds on it and a cardboard box with a note saying ‘Take care of her’. The sister that found me was amazed that I had survived so long in that weather as it was.  
   
   
Now some of you might think being raised by nuns doesn’t seem so bad, 'surely they at least looked after you’ but you couldn’t be more wrong, those were some of the worst years of my life. The nuns didn’t care what happened to the children, as long as we were there at the end of the month so they could collect their check. Routinely there were beatings dished out to the younger children by the older ones to, ‘Toughen Us Up’ you early on learnt to say nothing to the nuns as it never helped, and God forbid you required a trip to the hospital. The worst part was when you told the doctors at the hospital what was happening, they never believed you, I mean after all what sort of nun lies.  
   
   
Over the years I grew older and many things changed for me, but one thing, one thing remained the same. No matter who it was and no matter how well I fit in, no one, no one ever wanted to adopt me. so time and again I returned to the orphanage. Eventually I gave up hope of ever finding a family.   
   
   
On my twelfth birthday I had decided enough was enough, I ran away from the orphanage. For 12 months I lived on the streets and did odd jobs, I had always been smart and it served me well. I was able to find odd jobs in order to feed myself, until one day about a year later I ran into a Cop whilst I was sleeping below an overpass, he dragged me back to the orphanage. 

When I got back the nuns were furious, they had gotten in trouble for losing me and so they decided I needed 2 weeks of re-education, so for the next two weeks I was locked in a small room and given nothing but bread and water as well as daily canings. The day of my release finally came and I was allowed to re-join the general population of the orphanage under the watchful eyes of the nuns. In the past 2 weeks the little muscle and fat I had built up during my time on the streets had been lost, I appeared even more emaciated than I had before.  
To this day I don’t know what caused my luck to change, be it fate or something else, but something amazing happened. Someone actually noticed me, she was a young nurse couldn’t have been more than 25 but for some reason she was visiting the orphanage that day, and she happened to recognise me, I don’t know if it was from one of my various hospital visits or my time on the streets but I`ll always remember the look of horror that appeared on her face, as she paused and really took in her surroundings.  
   
Several days later during mid-morning the orphanage was flooded by men in dark suits from something called CPS, I felt the overwhelming urge to run but found my feet wouldn’t obey me, I remained stuck to the floor. As I stood there I watched the nuns being led away in handcuffs as they scowled at the children, eventually the men returned and started herding the children into buses that were to take us to the hospital.  
   
   
When we arrived at the hospital we found a number of doctors and nurses waiting for us, unlike the doctors and nurses the nuns had taken us to, these ones, they actually seemed to care about what had happened to us. They asked all sorts of questions about who we were and how we had gotten there, about how we got our injuries and about what the orphanage was like. Some of us, those who either didn’t remember their parents or who never knew them at all had blood taken to do a DNA test, our DNA was to be tested against the database of all missing children and against all accessible databases to see if they could find our parents.   
As I mentioned earlier I have always been considered a smart child, but even then I couldn’t figure out how doing this could possibly help, we were orphans after all, that means our parents are dead. What does it matter if we are related to someone if they were dead needless to say I didn’t expect much to come of it, so I was surprised when less than a week later I got a letter.   
   
It wasn’t long but it was more than I had ever wished for, the cursive script read  
   
Daisy or should I say Skye  
   
I got the happiest news today when I heard they had finally found you, we need to meet. Enclosed you will find a plane ticket for three days from now, we will meet you as soon as you land.   
\- Love Mama and Dad   
   
   
In that Moment I felt my entire world change, I, had, parents, and they wanted to meet me, it was amazing. The next few days I spent preparing to leave the only life I had ever known behind. Honestly it terrified me a little, I mean what if I met my parents and they didn’t like me, what if they sent me back, I didn’t know if I could handle that.   
Finally, the day came where I was to step on that plane and go meet my parents, one of the men from the orphanage was coming with me to ‘ensure that I got there ok’ when I got on the plane I was surprised to find that we were the only passengers aboard, honestly this all seemed surreal to me.  
   
   
   
Several hours later we landed at LAX and taxied into a private debarkation area, as we rolled towards the steps I noticed a single car with a man and woman standing nearby. When the plane finally came to a stop I got up and moved to the door, walking down the stairs I notice the man and woman had moved, the man stood tall in a sharp suit, while a shorter red-haired woman stood beside him, it takes me a moment but eventually I recognise them, Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark, my parents were two Avengers. At this point my brain began to overload, OH MY GOD IRON MAN AND BLACK WIDOW ARE MY PARENTS, THERE`S NO WAY, MY EYES MUST BE PLAYING TRICKS ON ME. As I reach the foot of the stairs I stand there utterly Dumbstruck.

Then I see that Natasha has un-shed tears in her eyes as she whispers in Russian “Daisy my poor, poor baby it’s really you” before she suddenly rushes over enveloping me in a hug.

Before I can react, a wall of images and feelings suddenly assail my mind, memories of Natasha and Tony holding me as a baby, of Natasha singing me lullaby’s in Russian, of a day spent on the beach whilst under their watchful eye and of playing in my father’s workshop under the watchful eye of Jarvis as Tony worked on his latest invention. Suddenly it all becomes too much and I start to pass out the last thing I remember is falling into Natasha’s arms and saying “Mama”


	3. Chapter 2: Emergence

   
When I next awaken I am in a room overlooking the ocean with floor to ceiling windows on one side, beside me comes a rhythmic beep, beep, beep from the heart monitor and looking over I see Natasha sitting in a chair, before I realise what is happening the memories of the last few days come rushing back causing me to groan in displeasure at the throb of pain I feel, but before a Moment has passed I hear the disembodied voice of Jarvis  
“Ahh you are awake Ms Daisy welcome back.”   
   
This causes Natasha to practically leap out of her chair  
“Daisy you’re awake, oh my god I was so worried about you.” I can practically feel the apprehension rolling off her in waves  
   
“I’m sorry I worried you, I take it by Jarvis’ presence I’m back (choked voice/tears) Home.”  
   
“Yes, Daisy you’re finally home, after all these years you’re finally home, I know it’s not likely you remember me but my name is Natasha and I’m your mother.”  
   
Looking at my mother I say “You were right, I didn’t remember you, but, I don’t know how but when I hugged you I remembered some things about you.”  
   
“You mean you actually remember me?” Natasha asks excitement lacing her tone  
   
“Yes Mama, I remember you.” I say before I pull her into a fierce hug and as I do I feel a warm fuzzy feeling wash over me before I suddenly feel a number of memories working their way into my consciousness. I feel my heartrate suddenly climb, which causes Natasha to lean back to look me in the eyes. 

“Daisy, sorry Skye what’s wrong?”  
   
“It’s Ok Mama you can call me Daisy if you want, I just, I don’t know how to explain it, it’s like I remember being taken but it’s like I’m watching it from the outside in.”  
   
“You were taken Daisy, you were stolen away one evening while your father and I slept in the next room. We were awoken by Jarvis a little after three in the morning and told us he couldn’t find you anywhere, we searched for you for years. Your father, uncle’s, aunt`s, and I searched every continent looking for some trace of you, but we could never find you.” she says nearly crying as her pain rolls off her.  
   
The pain she is feeling hits me and between this and the sight of this powerful woman in tears it hits me exactly how hard this has been for her. I never felt this pain, I never knew I had parents, so I never felt the pain of losing them, but now I realise just what terrible pain my Mama has had to endure over all these years and resolve to do everything I can to make it better. 

I pull her in close allowing her to cry into my shoulder saying “I’m so, so sorry, I never knew.” as I do the images start again this time of her sobbing whilst clutching a small toy of her staring blankly into the darkness whilst desperately searching for me.  
   
Jarvis suddenly interrupts “Ms Daisy are you quite alright? my scans indicate an abnormal level of brain activity; shall I summon the doctors?”  
   
Ignoring Jarvis, I whisper in perfect Russian “Mama, I’m so, so sorry you went through that, and I know it doesn’t make it stop hurting, but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” before pulling her closer   
   
Moments later the doors burst open and a number of doctors and nurses enter “Miss Stark, you need to lie down, it’s not good for you to be so active so soon. Come back to bed, you need to rest, I’ll give you a light sedative.”  
   
“NO, I don’t want a sedative, go away leave me alone.”  
   
“Now, now miss Stark I’m afraid I must insist.” says the doctor moving towards me with a syringe filled with a pale blue liquid  
   
“NO LEAVE ME ALONE!” I yell throwing up one hand towards him to ward off the doctor and his needle. To my surprise and the surprise of everyone else in the room as soon as my hand rises an invisible force surges outwards, causing the syringe to fly into the wall and everyone bar Natasha and I to stumble back a few steps  
   
“You’re, you’re, that’s impossible.” stammers one of the doctors  
   
But out of everything I had happen in my life, it’s what happens next that truly shocked me, and terries the doctors, Natasha pulls away before protectively stepping in front of me yelling “Leave my daughter alone!! Go, leave now or so help me. Breathe word of this to no one, else, I, will, come, for, you.”  
   
This causes the doctors to scurry out of the room like rodents, desperate to escape the avenging angel that is my mother, as soon as the last is out of the door she raises her hand and the door slams shut before locking. The shock of the last few moments has finally hit me, I cry softly as she turns back to me pulling me into her arms before murmuring soothingly “Its Ok Daisy, it’s all going to be Ok, I promise you’re not alone.” Pulling away slightly she says to Jarvis “Please call Tony and tell him Daisy is awake and he needs to be here.”  
   
Then turning back to me she says “Daisy you have no idea how much I wished this day would come, and now I find myself scared, scared because I fear that S.H.I.E.L.D will try to take you, I have so much to tell you and no idea where to start. I suppose I can start by telling you that no matter what I love you and I’m never letting you go again."


	4. Chapter 3: Family Choices

   
“Wait so let me get this straight, you were kidnapped by the Redroom as a child, trained as a spy then years later when you were pregnant with me they recaptured you and put us through terigenesis, and this is how we have powers?”  
   
“Yes, when your father and SHIELD found us again they took us for tests, then a couple of months later you were born, they knew you were going to have powers so they wanted to take you. After that things got a little strained with SHIELD, your father threatened the Director that if he took you it would be the last mistake he ever made.”  
   
It’s at this moment Tony decides to make his presence known “Yeah, you should have seen his face when he realised what I willing to do to protect my family, although it was your mother that scared him the most, I thought she was going to kill him. I’m glad to see you are ok, you had me worried when you collapsed at the airfield.”  
   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”  
   
“That’s ok, I understand it must have been a lot to take in, now by the lack of doctors in here I take it something has happened.”  
   
“Daisy has Powers.” Natasha supplies.  
   
“Awesome! What can you do, is it something cool like flying or laser eyes” asks Tony almost childlike in his excitement.  
   
This causes me to smile a little at his childlike amazement “Well I’m, I’m not sure I think telekinesis.”  
   
Natasha laughs a little as she replies “Well you definitely have telekinesis, there’s no doubt after that display.”  
   
“What? What display, there has to be a story there. Anyway is there anything else?”  
   
“Well I have this throbbing headache and when I was hugging Mama earlier I could feel her emotions, and I could actually see her memories from when I was a baby.”  
   
“Ok then by that token you have telekinesis, telepathy, and possibly empath abilities, that’s going to make things interesting, Fury is not going to like being told no to this.”  
   
“Fury?”  
   
“Yeah the current director of S.H.I.E.L.D, he can be a right pain in the ass when he doesn’t get what he wants. and he’s wanted you since birth, with these abilities that desire is only going to get stronger.”  
   
“Oh my god, is he going to take me away!? I just got here, trust my luck, I finally find my family and someone tries to take me away from them.” I say feeling my insides shatter  
   
“No, we aren’t going to let him take you, Daisy, you are our daughter, and we are never letting anyone take you away again.” Natasha replies instantly  
   
“I think I have an idea, but it’s a douzy” Tony says looking over towards us   
   
“I don’t care, whatever it is I`ll do it if it stops him from taking me away from you.”  
   
Tony smiles as he hears his daughter “OK then if we were to make an announcement to the world that we have finally found Daisy it will force Fury to back off, no way can he use you as a covert agent if you are so publically known, the only down side is it will expose you to those jackals.”  
   
   
“I don’t care, I’ll do it, but I have one condition, I want to do it with the both of you there beside me, I know I have only known you a short while, but, you’re my family and I can’t do this without you.”  
   
“It’s not crazy, we`re your parents, we love you, of course were going to stand beside you.” Natasha says pulling everyone in for a hug  
   
“Ditto Kiddo.” Mumbles Tony into the mass of red and brown hair  
   
“Hey I just thought of something, I don’t actually know my birthday, can one of you tell me?”  
   
“May 17th, your birthday is may 17th 1990.” Tony says shocked his daughter doesn’t even know her own birthday  
   
“Cool, that means I’m 14, I thought I was only 13.”  
   
Suddenly Jarvis interrupts “Mr Stark, Director Fury is calling”  
   
“Ignore it Jarvis, schedule a press conference at Stark Industries for two hours from now, make sure the world knows that we have found Daisy”  
“Yes Mr Stark” replies JARVIS


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting S.H.I.E.L.D

   
   
Thirty minutes later Skye is following her parents to the car on the way to Stark Industries, Natasha and Tony having changed their clothing to something a little more formal, Tony in 'Formal Dad Wear' of slacks and a polo whilst Natasha is wearing an emerald green sundress. Daisy by comparison, since she doesn’t have any formal clothes as there was never any need for them at the orphanage, is wearing a pair of jeans and an oversized Metallica t-shirt. The ride in was surprisingly quiet as the newly reunited family sit in contented silence, simply enjoying being together after so long, something none of them ever expected to happen again. When they finally arrive at the private entrance to Stark Industries and to Natasha's and Tony's great surprise they come face to face with Nick Fury, Maria Hill and a half dozen other SHIELD agents  
   
As they step out of the car Tony says with a large degree of sarcasm "Ahh Director Fury, I'm glad to see you could make it, and you brought a date."  
   
"Can it Stark." a glaring Fury says before turning to Natasha and saying "And as for you Romanoff, I expected better."  
   
"First of all sir, it’s Romanoff-Stark not Romanoff, I'm married, remember, and secondly with all due respect, you don’t get to expect anything from me, especially not after the crap you pulled the last time. So I`m only going to warn you this once, Stay away from my family."  
   
"I did what I had too, I had hoped after all this time you might see reason, unfortunately it seems we are going to have to do this the hard way." then turning to Hill and the other agents he says "TAKE HER."  
   
Fear and anger course through Daisy and before anyone can react the agents find themselves knocked back on the floor as a shimmering red wall of energy appears before them, whilst Fury finds himself enveloped in a crimson glow causing him to rise off the floor and float over so he is before Daisy who's eyes and hair have gone the same shade of crimson as her mother's hair.   
   
Daisy looks disdainfully at him for a Moment before saying "Listen here Pirate" causing Tony to chuckle slightly as Daisy continues "I have just found my Family AGAIN, IF YOU THINK there is any way I'm going to let you steal that away from me you have another thing coming."   
   
Daisy pauses a moment to control the momentary surge of anger that thought causes, but before she can continue Fury says "Look Here Young Lady, you better listen carefully before someone gets hurt."  
   
Skye quickly says " No, you listen!! I don’t know what makes you dislike me so, but I have just gotten back my family and there's no way in hell or high water I'm going to let that go. If you even think of trying something, I promise I won't come quietly, I may not know the full extent of my abilities, but, I swear to god try me and we`ll both find out rather fast."  
   
   
To say Fury was dumbstruck by being threatened by a teenager would be the understatement of the century, seriously who does this girl think she is, but it’s the haunted look in her eyes that gives him pause, he's only ever seen that look on one other person, her mother; it speaks of a willingness to do whatever it takes, to cross any line to protect those she cares for, honestly if she's anything like her mother this look terrifies him because he can still remember the aftermath of the last time he saw that look and the destruction that followed.   
   
Tony and Natasha however find this terribly amusing as they watch the SHIELD Director practically cower before their daughter, they both struggle to contain their laughter until they can't anymore and burst into pearls of laughter.  
   
Tony amidst everything manages to say "Well Skye, there's no doubt you're our daughter, you looked so much like your mother just then it was scary."  
   
This causes Daisy to smile as she says "Thanks Dad, although you know you can call me Daisy if you want."  
   
The look on Tony's face was like a kid in a candy store not only had she called him Dad but she was taking on the name they gave her.

Natasha seeing this smiles as she says "I have to say you certainly have your father's penchant for annoying important people."

Causing Tony to interject with "Yeah, and your mother's ability to scare them half to death." causing all three to laugh and Daisy's eyes to change back to their Natural brown color but for some reason her hair remains the same crimson color.  
   
Fury stands there watching this interaction with annoyance as he is unable to do anything even move he says "Well this is heartwarming and all, but I have better things to do than stand here all day, so let me down already."  
   
Looking from her smiling parents to Fury a mischievous smile comes over Daisy's face as she says "But of course Director, I would be happy to let you and your people go, after the press conference that is. I mean we can't have you interfering with such an important day after all can we." before she turns to her parents smiling as she says "come on we have a press conference to do."  
   
   
As they walk past the Agents towards the media circus in the front Natasha says "something tells me that isn't the first time you have had to deal with people like that."  
   
"Yeah, when you are living on the streets some people just don’t think they have to take no for an answer" Daisy replies evenly causing both her parents to turn and look at her   
   
"What do you mean living on the streets? You told us you grew up in an orphanage" asks Tony shocked at this revelation  
   
"Well, I did" Daisy answers looking nervously at her parents "At least most of the time."  
   
“What do you mean, most of the time?" Natasha questions  
   
"Can we not talk about this now. I promise I'll explain later, it's just that was a difficult time for me." Daisy implores  
   
"Ok, when you're ready were here for you." Tony says whilst Natasha simply nods   
   
As they continue Natasha and Tony exchange worried looks over what exactly their daughter has been through. They are pulled out of their thoughts by the waiting media circus as they clamber to get a shot of the family making their way to the podium. The sheer hype of everything overwhelms Daisy for a Moment but Natasha's hand on her shoulder comforts her as they steer towards the podium.


	6. the Media conference

   
The media are practically salivating at the sight of the family as they stand at the podium, Natasha and Daisy standing just slightly behind and to the left of Tony as he stands at the podium ready to make his announcement.   
   
Raising a hand to silence the journalists Tony begins to speak “I suppose everyone is aware why this press conference has been called, as of a couple of you may remember several years ago, my wife Natasha and I had our baby girl stolen away from us." he pauses slightly as he wipes away the tears that well up at the unpleasant memory thyme continues "I stand before you today to make an announcement, we have finally found our daughter. Less than 2 days ago we were reunited with our beautiful baby girl, we have discussed it and we have decided to make this announcement in the hopes that by answering any questions now, we can be left alone to work on becoming a family once again.”  
   
“Mr Stark, Christine Everheart from Vanity Fair how do you know this is really your daughter, and not another imposter like have been reportedly coming forward for the last few years”  
   
However, in spite of the fact that it's Tony who is asked it is Natasha whom replies, shooting the reporter an annoyed look as she says “Miss Everheart, I'm sure that you're aware that Tony and I would not be here today if we weren't certain that we had found our daughter, so to answer your question we have verified that this young lady is our daughter and leave it at that”  
   
The next few minutes are spent with the reporters asking questions about how things are going to be run now that Daisy has been found, but it all comes to an abrupt end when one reporter gets the guts to start directing a stream of questions at Daisy directly.  
This annoys Tony and Natasha so much that simultaneously they practically yell “that's it play times over everyone, enjoy the rest of your day” before moving to leave  
   
As they are walking out towards the private access to the tower one of the reporters in an attempt to get an answer to one of the barrage of questions he has been spewing at her, grabs a hold of Daisy. A look of shock appears on everyone's face when he grabs hold of her and starts to jerk her to the side, shear shock that he has crossed the line, and actually grabbed Daisy, that look is only compounded when without even breaking a sweat Daisy slips out of the hold he has on her before elbowing him in the face and bringing her foot up for a field goal between his legs dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes and then calmly re-joining her parents.  
   
Natasha stands there watching stunned by the feeling of déjà vu that she feels whereas Tony claps her on the shoulder saying “well she's definitely your daughter Nat, there can be no doubt of it now”  
   
Eventually they make it up to the private family levels of Stark Tower all the while Tony stands there laughing at the similarities between his daughter and her mother that even though they haven't seen each other in many years seem to have spontaneously developed. Moments after they step out of the elevator they are accosted by one of the Stark Industries (SI) lawyers who says “Mr Stark whilst I understand the need to inform the world of Daisy’s safe return do you have any idea how much paperwork it causes whenever you hit a reporter”  
   
“Ahh calm down Jeff, I didn't hit anyone, he grabbed Daisy and she defended herself, all perfectly legal as I understand it” he says looking at the lawyer before turning to Daisy saying “Daisy this is Jeffery Macalister, SI’s top legal counsel, he will take care of anything you need in terms of legal matters”  
   
Daisy looks at him a moment something about him makes her suspicious but she decides to leave it for now and bring it up with her parents later, she turns and says “A pleasure to meet you Mr Macalister, you have my apologies about increasing your workload but he deserved it”  
   
“I, understand Miss Stark, and I accept your apology” he says before turning back to face Tony saying “now, the forms you had requested are ready Mr Stark, you will find them in your office when you are ready, simply sign them and Jarvis will do the rest, good day”  
   
Tony turns to Daisy and Natasha and says “come on we have some stuff to take care of” before leading them into a room that Daisy could only describe as out of a dream.

The room was wall to wall tech with everything from holographic tables and projectors to more traditional desktops with advanced graphic display and holographic interface. To say Daisy was in heaven was an understatement, and this didn't go unnoticed by Tony and Natasha who couldn't help but pause at her wonderment, their purpose for being there momentarily forgotten as they watch their daughter travel from one piece of technology to the next. Eventually something brings Daisy out of her reverie causing her to blush slightly at having been caught up in the siren song of new technology.  
   
Natasha looks at the blush on her daughters face and says “there's nothing to be embarrassed about Daisy, your father is exactly the same whenever he comes across new tech”  
   
Tony smiles at the reassuring tone to his wife's voice as he says “Actually Daze, whilst I remember, I actually have something for you” before walking over to the desk and pulling out a small package that looks suspiciously like a laptop and handing it to Daisy saying “open it”.  
   
Daisy opens the package and what do you know, it's a Laptop but she can't find anyway to flip up the screen, instead it seems to be covered in illuminated patterns on a black glassy face.   
   
Tony seeing her perplexment answers the unasked question saying “press your hand onto the it”   
as soon as she does a scanner appears scanning her hand as soon as it has finished a voice sounds “Verification complete, welcome Daisy Stark, I am your personal AI. Please remove your hand to enable holographic projection.”   
   
Daisy removes her hand then moments later there appears a pair of holograms before her acting as screen and keyboard for the laptop  
   
Daisy looks stunned at the computer before her as she hears Tony ask “so Daze do you like it?”  
   
Daisy turns towards her parents and takes 2 steps before throwing her arms around them excitedly saying “oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you, I love it, it's amazing”   
Tony smiles at his daughter’s enthusiasm as he says “it's designed to be completely customisable and completely secure, when I was reading your file I noticed that you had a way with computers. Mind you I had to get a hard copy of it, apparently all digital copies have been deleted somehow”   
   
Daisy gets a look like a kid caught with their hand in a candy jar at this as she feigns innocence saying “yeah, I wonder who could do that”  
   
Natasha looks at her daughter who has the same look as Tony gets when he has been caught doing something he shouldn't and can help smile at the young girl before her.   
   
They stand there a Moment just enjoying their being together before Tony says “Daisy there’s something your Mama and I wanted to talk to you about”  
   
Daisy looks to her parents’ apprehension on her face as she asks “what did you want to talk to me about?”  
   
“I take it that you know since you are our biological daughter we don’t need to adopt you, legally we are still your parents, in spite of the nuns raising you for several years”  
   
“yeah, one of the CPS people told me”  
   
“Ahh good, that saves us a little time on that front, what we wanted to discuss with you is what it really means to have us as your parents, you see your mother and I have our fair share of enemies and well we`re afraid that they might come after you as a way to get to us and we don’t want you to get hurt so we wanted to discuss a few options with you”  
   
“OK, what sort of options are we discussing here”  
   
“well your mother and I wanted to discuss a number of things like for instance your schooling, we know that you haven’t had the best experience with school and so we wanted to offer you some options as to how you wanted to attend, you could go to a school like the Tomorrow Academy, either by remote feed or actual attendance but if that were to happen there would have to be certain conditions, otherwise we can have you schooled by Jarvis or bring in a tutor”  
   
Daisy narrows her eyes as she asks “do I really have to go to school, it’s not like they teach anything important there anyway”  
   
Tony chuckles as he asks “well in that case, I suppose if you wanted to sit a couple of tests while your mother and I fill in some paperwork we could discuss it, but only if you promise to do all the tests to the best of your abilities”  
   
“sure, I’ll sit whatever tests if it means I don’t have to go back to school”  
   
   
Several hours and several tests later Daisy walks back into Tony`s office having completed the tests that had been given to her by Jarvis as she walks in Natasha asks “taking a break Daisy?”  
   
“Nope, I’m finished” Daisy says happily  
   
Tony looks at her a Moment before saying "ok then, let’s hear the results, Jarvis if you could please tell us Daisy`s test results”  
   
“Certainly Sir” Jarvis says pausing a Moment before continuing “English College level 180/200 points. mathematics college level 190/200 points. science college level; biology 185/200 points chemistry, 175/200 points, physics 186/200 points. Computer science 200/200 points. Sociology 170/200 points final calculated educational level College PHD levels for Sciences English mathematics and computer sciences, all others at Masters level, calculated IQ score 198”  
   
Tony and Natasha look stunned at this before Tony says "Jarvis please send off the tests to the various educational institutions and the Department of Education. Inform them that Daisy will not be attending High school anymore and see about getting her degrees for the fields she has qualified in” then turning to Daisy he says happily “well Kiddo it seems like you got your wish, you don’t have to go to school anymore, but did you have to be so damn smart, talk about showing up your old man, these test scores are higher than anything I ever did”  
   
“Yeah sorry but you told me to do my best”  
   
“that I did Daisy, that I did”  
   
Then noticing her mother being quiet for the whole time Daisy walks over to Natasha and asks “Mama is everything alright”  
   
Natasha looks a bit bleary for a moment as she says “yes, it`s just, I always wanted to do this sort of thing together, and I’ve finally got that chance, I’m just so happy”  
   
“Mum, something that I’ve been thinking about, if I’m not going to school, I’m going to have a lot of free time and since I’m not 18 its hardly like I can go get a proper job, so I was wondering if you could train me a little, I mean I assume from what I know from the Internet and what I heard Fury say earlier that you must have some form of training and you were worried about me being hurt by someone trying to get to you so I figured that it could be something we could do together, besides it`s not like I can spend all day fixing dad`s Network Security”  
   
Natasha smiles and says “if that’s something that you`d want I’d love to do that with you Daisy.”  
   
Tony obviously feeling left out of the conversation says “hey what do you mean fixing my Network security, I’ll have you know that is top of the line, no one can get through”  
   
As soon as he begins talking Daisy pulls her phone out of her pocket and activates a program she had written a while back and then just as he finishes speaking over the loudspeakers comes the sound of Friday by Rebecca Black, causing Tony to groan and say “shut it off, please god shut it off, you’ve made your point” Causing Daisy to laugh as she sees the sulky look he sends her way as he says “ok I see your point just please don’t do that again, I don’t know if I can endure it again”  
 


	7. Chapter 6: Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey peeps, new chapter`s here if you got a whole bunch of emails about updates to the story don`t worry they`re mainly just little grammatical tweaks etc. nothing to worry about if you`ve read it before don`t worry it will all still make sense so without further fanfare here you go the next chapter of origin of Skye

The next few hours fly by as Skye sits at her new computer playing with her new baby's capabilities as she rewrites SI’s security protocols, fixing it's firewalls making them as impregnable as possible. Eventually she ends up running out of things to do and decides to play with her new capabilities deciding to see if she can hack the pentagon again and if she can beat her record, as it turns out where as it had only taken her about 12/13 minutes last time with the new computer at her disposal it takes all of about 5 minutes, she`s just about to leave when she notices her parents standing over her shoulder her mother looking quite amused and her father looking slightly displeased as he asks "Daisy, please tell me you didn’t hack the Pentagon"

"I could but I'd be lying"

Natasha laughs at this as she says "have they noticed yet"

"Nope their computer geeks are hopeless, I'll be in and out before anyone ever notices, besides they haven't noticed before why would they now"

Tony frowns slightly as he says "are you trying to tell us you’ve done this before?"

"yep, in and out in under 20 minutes, they never even know I'm there"

Natasha bursts out laughing as she says "definitely our daughter" as Tony frowns she continues "besides you're just upset because you could only do it using JARVIS, and Daisy can do it manually"

"really" Daisy asks excited that she's better than her father the supposed technology king

"Really, though I'd love to see how long it takes for her to get into shield"

"SHIELD? Seriously? That’s easy I can be in Director Pirates desktop in about 2 minutes and in the Pegasus Servers about 30 seconds after that"

Its Natasha's turn to look stunned as she hears Daisy express the ease with which she can penetrate SHIELDS most secure servers, servers Director Fury himself only has restricted access to.

 

It takes a moment until either of them say anything again until Tony says 'alright, I get it she`s better than I ever was or likely ever will be, although we should call director D-Bag and tell him he needs to better secure his servers" 

 

"We could do that, or, I could show you footage of Director Pirate singing in the shower" Daisy suggests getting a large smile from both of her parents as they all sit down on one of the couches to enjoy some time together and watch Fury singing to Beyoncé's All The Single Ladies

 

The next morning it takes Daisy a moment to remember just what had happened over the last few days, and if she's being perfectly honest the fact that her hair hasn’t faded back to its normal Brown colour worries her a little. Normally her hair and eyes may turn red for a little while but they eventually go back to their natural brown, typically as soon as she calms down, in fact this is the longest that her hair has actually stayed this way. But that all gets discarded rather fast as she notice`s that she's firmly ensconced between her parents who have curled around her like she might just disappear, and let's face it if the pirate had his way she probably would.

No sooner has she started to move than Natasha starts to wake as well, her well trained spy senses alerted by Daisy`s motion and before she even realises what she's doing her motherly instincts something she had at one point believed non-existent have kicked in and she pulls Daisy in closer as she holders her daughter close like the personification of a mama bear. Eventually though she is forced to let go as she feels Daisy poke her in the ribs repeatedly as she attempts to tickle her, but quickly realising that this is having little effect she reaches down and starts to tickle Natasha's feet causing the redhead to almost spasm uncontrollably as she seeks escape from her daughters fingers.

No sooner has she released her than does Daisy spring to her feet triumphantly grinning that she had managed to make her escape, but the mirth is soon abated as Jarvis says "Miss Daisy, someone is attempting to override my protocols"

"Jarvis is the source internal or external"

"Internal"

"Activate Protocol Theta-01-Alpha"

"Protocol Theta-01-Alpha activated, all network server connections disabled, all hard lines decoupled, system is secure"

Tony having woken up looks at Daisy and asks "what the hell is Protocol Theta-01 Daisy?"

"Theta-01 deals with an attempt to override Jarvis` protocols, and has two stages Alpha, an isolation of all systems from any and all external servers and disconnection of all hard lines using quick release clamps, and Beta, which institutes a full system shutdown and lockdown of all accesses, as things stand the only way in is through full authorisation and a biometric identity scan"

"And when did you do this?"

"Yesterday, when I was upgrading everything else, no point in having the best network security if it is critically flawed by hardware security"

"ok, and how do we fix this?"

"Before he went offline Jarvis broadcast a signal to the SI servers and at the moment one of my new AI`s Cerberus, as in the guard dog program is seeking out the location of the network intrusion and is then going to lockdown their systems, they won't be able to do anything until I let them back in, we`ll get a message when the threat has been identified"

They sit a few moments before Natasha says "oh well, might as well get up and get some breakfast how does everyone feel about pancakes?"  
Tony and Daisy respond almost simultaneously crying "Pancakes, awesome!"

Natasha can only shake her head at her husband and Daughter and whilst they might have only been together for a short time, it is clear that certain things must be Nature rather than Nurture because there's no other way Daisy could be so much like them given the time they were separated

 

They`re about an hour into breakfast when Jarvis lets them know there's a visitor in the lobby in the form of Agent Coulson "let him in Jarvis" calls Tony as he and Natasha move toward the elevator Daisy following along quietly.

As soon as he steps out of the elevator Phil finds himself being wrapped in a hug by Nat and Tony, as soon as they separate he smiles saying "as much as I wish this were a purely social call, I would have bought Mel if it were, I`m afraid I have official business so let`s get that out the way first"

"sure thing Agent" Tony says smirking slightly at his friends obvious displeasure at the 'official business' he has to conduct 

"First of all SHIELD would like to request the reinstatement of our systems, and apologise for the attempted security breach of Stark Tower, it was the result of an Agent aboard the Helicarrier getting overzealous in an attempt to further his career, he has been reprimanded and we apologise for his actions."

"Apology accepted, but it`s not me you need to ask, i`m afraid you`ll need to speak to the new head of our Cyber Technologies and Securities Department in order to get the system access back"

"and where do I have to go to do that?" Phil half asks/ half groans

"Actually, you don’t need to go anywhere, Agent Phil Coulson, may I introduce you to Miss Daisy Stark, head of the Cyber Technologies and Securities Department and your god daughter"

Both Daisy and Phil freeze at this as Daisy looks at her father like he`s mad he only responds saying "hey you fixed it, you`re in charge of it"

Phil hearing this quickly recovers himself saying "Miss Stark, a pleasure to finally see you again, now onto business, I`m afraid I must request you please re-enable SHIELD systems, there are a number of time sensitive missions that are potentially threatened by us being locked out of our systems"

"very well agent Coulson, I shall instruct my AI to release your systems back to you but when you next see Director Fury, please tell the Pirate the next time something like this happens I`ll post footage of him singing Beyoncé in the shower to every known Media outlet, understood?"

"Understood," Phil responds smiling "and now onto more personal matters, it is a pleasure to meet you Daisy, I'm sure you don’t remember, but my Soulmate Melinda and I are your Godparents"

Daisy walks forward and places one hand on Phil`s shoulder, her hair and eyes glow slightly as she says "I remember you perfectly Uncle Phil, and I remember Aunt Melinda, one of the benefits of my abilities is that I can remember my interactions with people if I so wish when I touch them." then pausing she continues "It wasn’t your fault, I know you and Aunt Melinda blame yourselves but you couldn’t have known, Fury took me when he knew you wouldn’t be able to find me, he knew that there would be no way for you to track anything back to him, so don’t blame yourself for something you had no control over, and don’t let Aunt Melinda blame herself either"

Everyone freezes at Daisy`s words looking at her they all ask "Fury? What do you mean Fury took you?"

"Ahh Crap, shouldn’t have said that" Daisy says as her father starts striding towards where he keeps an Ironman suit and her mother looks like she's half a second away from joining him so Daisy reaches out with her powers to pull him back and says "calm down, it's not like that, he had orders and the person who gave them is already dead so now you can't go kill him, I saw it when we met the other day, as for Fury if you want to hit him then you can but I will not let you fly up there and do it right now, I just got you back I'm not letting you get thrown in a SHIELD prison somewhere when we've barely had a chance to be reunited"

Tony and Coulson look at their feet as she speaks but its Natasha who asks "how can you possibly be so calm about this, he stole you and made you grow up in an orphanage for the majority of your life, if not for those CPS people, we might never have found each other again?"

"but we did, and while I hate it, and believe me I hate that I was taken" Daisy pauses a moment breathing heavily clearly trying to remain in control before continuing "I can't help but feel grateful for it, because it means I`m so much more thankful for the family I do have, and whilst it may have absolutely sucked, and it may still hurt, it made me who I am, and it got me where I am at this moment and for that I will be eternally grateful"

"but what about all the pain over the years you can't tell us you don’t wish that didn’t happen" asks Tony incredulous

Sighing Daisy says " yes but because of that pain I don’t take things for granted I learnt to fight for what I want, I'm not saying that it would have happened had I not been taken but I've seen kids that grew up in the lap of luxury, they never had to fight for anything and as such have no idea how to. I'm eternally grateful I'm not like that, that I'm my own person and not dependant on the money of others to make my way through life"

Natasha and Tony share a look before Natasha says "I never thought of it like that, I guess I can understand where you're coming from"

"thank you, that’s all I wanted"

"yes but I'm still going to give Fury a split lip the next time I see him" Coulson says and when everyone turns to look at him he says "What? better me than May she`d take his other eye, and besides he deserves it"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry to say i am placing this story on indefinate hiatus, if you want to have a go at it please send me a message. i will likely continue it at some stage but for the moment there will not be a regular update schedule

i am sorry to say i am placing this story on indefinate hiatus, if you want to have a go at it please send me a message. i will likely continue it at some stage but for the moment there will not be a regular update schedule


End file.
